Returning To Heal
by Storylady35
Summary: There were no human or demons territories. The whole world was at war and it was the all the humans versus all the demons. Old grudges were put a side and treaties formed in the hope of destroying the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Returning to Heal

Chapter 1; The No House.

There were no human or demons territories. The whole world was at war and it was the all the humans versus all the demons. Old grudges were put a side and treaties formed in the hope of destroying the enemy.

The war had been raging for at least a hundred years and there was still no sign of a victor. The two sides were equally matched. While humans had the numbers, the demons had the strength and power. Very few areas were left touched by the war. One of these safe places was the aptly named "_no forest_" as it belonged to no one.

Most pass through the forest and never strayed from the path, so not many knew of the little house that was in the middle of the forest but those who did were always grateful it was there.

The house was quite large, well made and strong. It was made up of two parts, one a two storey building that reached half way to the trees around it. The other half was a small flat building with flowers around it and three gardens behind it, separated by a strong fence.

The house was home to two people, a woman and a child. They were both healers and would heal anyone who came to the house, no matter their allegiance. It caused problems when demons needed help and humans turned up but the woman was a great negotiator. "If you want my help, then the war stays in the trees!" she would often shout at them, breaking up fights as she did. It didn't always work but most of the time it did. 'The No House' as it was called was a place of peace and healing.

Lord Sesshomaru was the leader and chief of the western forces and used his position well. His was one of the most feared forces on the war. Even the other demons were cautious around him. His cool emotionless face and attitude didn't help him make friends. Not that he needed or wanted any.

His forces had been marching to their next target when the humans had had a cowardly attacked them. Many of his men had been lost but more humans lost their lives before being driven back.

It appeared the attack had been to get rid of Sesshomaru as many of them went straight for him. He saw them all off with no difficulty but one had managed a hard blow to his side and now he was wandering through a forest to reach the rendezvous point with a large wound on his left side. The problem was this wound, although fatal to many other demons, was painful and disorientating the lord. He wouldn't lean against a tree for support or even hold the wound for his pride. He walked with his head high and his back straight, casuing it to grow worse with each hour.

But as time went on and his search for his men or a safe place to recover dragged unsuccessfully on.

"Oh."

A little voice called and he turned to see a young human with black hair dressed in an old orange kimono staring at his wound from behind some bushes.

Before the lord could do anything to kill her, she vanished. He thought of following but didn't have the strength. He paused for a moment to get his strength back when the bushes moved again, this time moving around something bigger. The little girl reappeared and was followed by an older woman who appeared very much liked the girl. She too looked at the wound then walked over calmly, her face polite and respectful. "Please, your hurt. Let us see to it for you."

Sesshomaru stared at her not believing that a human would be so fearless around him. "I do not need your help."

"By the look of that wound and the amount of blood around you, I would disagree. Please." She stepped closer and held out her hands, the palms facing him. "We won't hurt you."

As she stood, there Sesshomaru thought of how to kill her. But he could smell herbs in the air as well a human and demon blood. He nodded once, hardly anything. The woman nodded in return and turned around, leading the way through the trees. The smells grew stronger until they appeared at a large house. The woman looked back at him as they walked. "This is our home." She explained. "Please come inside."

The child opened and held the wooden door as the two adults entered. Sesshomaru looked around slowly as the woman gave the child instructions. The place stank of blood and herbs as well as spices and clay. The smaller side of the house where he had entered was just one room, a large bed made in the corner while a fire roared in the middle, a boiling pot hanging over it. There was a table and several benches around the room. The woman pointed to the largest bench against a wall. "Please sit down and take your shirt off. I need to see the wound clearly."

Sesshomaru wasn't use to taking orders, only giving them but he followed her request, not once shy of himself or caring for the woman dignity. Then again the woman didn't seem to care as she knelt before him and looked at it. Just then the girl retuned with a large bowl of water and several cloths.

"Thank you Rin. I will be a while, can you see to the gardens for me?"

Rin nodded and ran off as the woman began to wipe the blood off his skin. As she did, Sesshomaru blinked. There was something in the water. It was numbing his pain and refilling his strength. _Only one thing could do this. _He realised as she continued. _Jilsob root. _

"Why would a human like you have Jolsob root? Its poison to you."

The woman didn't stop as she washed the wound. "I do not see a point to this war. I am a healer and will tend to any in need of my help. Demon's included. Jolsob root is hard to grow but it's very useful with wounds like this. It will help with the blood loss."

He fell silent for a while as she worked. She was an excellent healer and the Jilsob root was making him feel strong and refreshed. She eventually stopped and looked at the clean wound.

"I won't bother putting a bandage on, your already healing so well and fast. All you need now is some rest." She lifted her head softly. "Rin. Rin come here please?"

The little girl reappeared and looked sweetly at the two. "Yes mother?"

"Rin will you show this gentleman to a bed?"

"Yes mother. This way sir."

The demon looked between the two for a moment then picked up his shirt and followed the young girl to the other side of the house. It was filled with rows of beds, all the same, bare and wooden. "Here you are." She said, pointing to a small rack bed near the door. "You can rest here until you're ready to leave sir."

Sesshomaru looked at the bed then stepped over and sat down. Once the child was gone he lay on his back and closed his eyes. The smell of human blood was annoying but he drifted off.

As silently as a tickling stream, Rin's mother entered the other part of the house and headed to Sesshomaru's bed. She looked at him for a moment from a distance then stepped closer. She was glad he'd kept his shirt off, allowing her to see the wound. It was already healed, just a small cut on the side. She smiled and turned to leave.

"Human."

She turned back as the demon sat up. "It's Sarah and how are you feeling?"

"That child is not yours, is she?"

Sarah stood for a moment then shifted. "No she isn't but to her mind I am."

"Why is that?"

"I helped her mother give birth but there was a complication and she died. I took Rin in as my own."

The demon looked at the human then stood, replacing his shirt. "You tend to demons and humans. That must bring difficulties."

"Yes but we cope."

The demon looked at her again then at the floor. "I will leave now."

"I understand." She bowed politely and left him alone.

Outside the recovery room, Rin and her adopted mother stood smiling at him. "Take care out there and come back if you need to."

The demon looked at them both. "Do you not know who I am?"

Sarah smiled at him. "You are the commander of the west demon force."

"And you still helped me?"

Rin smiled at him and stood forward. "We help anyone who needs it."

"Rin's right. We look after anyone who needs help."

Eyes lowered the demon thought silently then stepped over to the two. He dug his middle finger deep into his palm. The sharp nail soon broke the skin and brought a small drop of dark blood to the surface. He dipped his finger into it then reached out to the older of the two. Slowly he drew a half circle on her forehead in his blood then repeated it for Rin. Rin looked confused but Sarah understood and nodded her thanks. Silently the demon turned and left.

Once he was out of sight, Rin touched the blood on her forehead. "Why did he do that mother?"

Sarah smiled at her, kneeling down and looking at the drying blood. "He just blessed us Rin. And that was a great honour. Come now, its dinner time."

**The frist person to guess what and why Sesshomaru did what he did, they get to name a charactor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 2; Staying for Dinner.

The wars had grown stronger and Lord Sesshomaru's troops successfully gained control over three large villages, destroying them to the ground. The people had ran from the forces and now they were being hunted down by the army, spilt up to find them. Sesshomaru had very little desire to hunt pathetic humans but his men had suffered by their hands. It was time for a little pay back.

While he men hunted, he walked around the forest, thinking over his next move and the war when suddenly he caught a smell in the wind. Blood, faint and familiar.

His own.

He knew he wasn't bleeding so there was only one cause of it. He headed over towards the scent, the smell of blood joined soon by herbs. As he pushed through the trees, in the dusk light and he found the house. The front door was open and the child was out front, laughing and playing with a demon child. The adult wasn't in sight as he stepped out, wondering if it was worth speaking to them. He eventually decided to. They were, after all, under his protection.

He walked over, calmly and slowly. Rin stopped playing as she saw him, looked at him, then ran into the house. He blinked, a little shocked but then she returned with the woman who was wiping her hands. She smiled and jogged over to him. "Greetings. Didn't think we would see you again. It's been years."

Sesshomaru looked at them then turned away. "I was in the area."

"Would you care to come in? I have some soup on the fire if you're hungry."

"I do not eat human food."

"Of course not but I have a demon patient at the moment." She turned to the house, holding her hand to welcome him in.

The house hadn't changed at all, it was exactly as he remembered down to the sheets on the bed. Unconsciously his eyes wandered to the bench where he had been seen to and saw there was a demon laying across it, a board making the bench a bed. It was a racoon-dog, like the child outside but he was covered in sweat and had a large bandage on his arm. Sarah went to the fire where two pots were simmering. One smelt foul and the other divine.

The human took two bowls from the side and spooned some of the soup into bowls. "Rin! Will you bring Tac inside? It's time to eat." Rin and the little child demon came in and, after a look at the larger, dangerous demon, walked to Sarah and took one of the bowls while Rin went to the other pot and poured some into another bowl. As the two children sat on the floor and began to eat while Sarah went to the injured demon and helped him up. "There, how you feeling now?"

"Better but it still hurts."

"The pain will go in time. Try and eat." She passed him the bowl and smiled as he took the first few mouthfuls. Once he was eating, she stood, picked up two more bowls and filled them with soup, one from each. She held out the sweet smelling one to the lord who was still stood by the door, watching everything as it happened. "Here." She said as the food stood before him, a spoon dipped in at the side.

The lord looked at the soup. It did smell good. Slowly he picked it out of her hand and looked at it closer as it moved around in the bowl, steam drifting into the air. He looked back at Sarah who smiled and went to Rin and Tac, sitting behind them and eating herself.

Still unsure of what was going on; the lord turned to the side wall and leant against it, lifted the spoon to his mouth and sipped it slowly. It tasted as good as it smelt and soon he was taking another mouthful.

Across the room, Sarah gave a small smile, her eyes watching him.

When the two children were finished, Sarah sent them to bed, the child to scared to sleep in the recovery room and was allowed to sleep in Sarah's bed. The Racoon dog had fallen asleep from his wounds leaving just Sarah and Sesshomaru. The human was busy sorting herbs while the demon sat by the wall. At last, Sarah sighed and put her work down. "I wanted to thank you for what you did the last time we met."

The powerful demon looked up at her but she had his back to her. He didn't respond.

The human sighed again and turned to face him. "It has made our lives much easier. No one's bothered us since then. Well, no demons anyway." She looked at the work behind her, piles and piles of herbs that needed sorting and bundling. "I… I know it's not my place to ask, but… were you responsible for the three villages destroyed last week?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"I'll take you silence as a 'yes'." She sighed again. "Do you have any idea how many lives were ruining in those attacks? Mothers, fathers, even children… killed, leaving family that loved and miss them."

"Humans are of little concern to me."

"I had guessed." She stood and looked at him closer. "Well, it's been a long day, I'm going to sleep. If you care to stay the night, you're welcome to a bed in the other room."

The lord looked at her as she went over to Rin's bed and lay down behind her, her arms wrapped around the child. Sesshomaru sat and watched for a moment, listening to the peace and safety in this house. With a deep breath, he leant back on the wall and closed his eyes.

It was the feeling of sunlight that woke him, crossing his skin from a window. His eyes open and looked around the room. The racoon and his child were still asleep. Rin also was still asleep but her mother wasn't in sight. He could smell turning earth and headed out the back door to see her with a hoe in her hands, turning the earth around the herbs and plants. He looked over the gardens; two were clearly herb gardens, one filled with herbs for humans, another for demons while the last garden was filled with vegetables.

Sarah stopped in her work, wiping her brow when she spotted him. "Oh… good morning."

A nod returned the greeting.

"Are you leaving now?"

Again, he nodded.

Sarah sighed as she looked down at the garden. "I suppose that's for the best. I'm still getting people who escaped those attacks, it would be uncomfortable if the person responsible was here." Sesshomaru stared at her. She was trying to make him feel guilty. He turned to leave when she turned to him again. "Before you go… I was hoping you could do one more thing for me."

The demon turned to face her.

She lowered her head and took a deep breath. "I know… for someone like you, time and death are meaningless. But to me…." She sighed again. "You have never felt the fear of your own life passing, but recently… I've… I've had this feeling that something… that something might happen to me, that will take me away from Rin." She looked up at him. "I was hoping, you could… look after her."

The demon looked at her then huffed slightly and turned away. "Why should I care what happens to you?" he turned and walked away from them, vanishing into the forest.

Sarah watched then went back to her chores but then spotted Rin stood by the door. The blank and hopeless look on her face just told her, the child had heard anything. She sighed and walked over. "Rin… I…"

"Are you leaving mommy?"

The adult sighed and knelt down to her, wrapping her arms around and hugging her. "Oh Rin… you… you have to understand… eventually, everything in the world dies. Even demons but especially humans like you and me."

"_Are_ you leaving mommy?"

Sarah sighed to the floor. "I'm here right now."

1


	3. Chapter 3

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 3; Keeping a Promise

"This is such a stranger forest my lord. It's so far from the war. Why are we here?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, he just continued walking. He was trying to find the No House but it was harder than before. _It has been five years. Perhaps something's happened to it. _ He sighed under his breath and went on his way. _I don't even know why I'm trying to find it._

He continued on his way, the little imp behind him totting along like always. The little thing was worthless in battle but obedient. Jaken was it name. Suddenly it stopped behind him and stood still. "My lord?"

"What?"

"I… I can smell… smell blood."

"So?"

"I'm certain it's yours."

He smelt the air but couldn't his blood. _I wonder why._ "Where are they?"

"They my lord? I can only smell once source. It's very faint."

"Where?"

"Just west of here."

Instantly the demon turned west and walked slowly through the trees. As he got closer, the blood became apparent. And there was only one source. He walked over to the house and pushed the door inside. The room was quiet and different. It wasn't as clean as it had been. The herb pots were empty and the fire was almost out.

He headed though the house to the garden. The gardens were different as well. They were partly over run by weeds and the vegetables looked sick and wilting. Knelt by some of the herbs was a teenager, black hair flowing down her back but he could hear her crying as she worked.

"Rin." He said behind her.

She jumped and turned to him. Fear was in her eyes as well as tears. "Y… you!"

"Where is Sarah?"

The teen looked at him then her tears flowed. "She's dead. There… there was a demon here. He was hurt… mother was tending to him… these men came… demanding she handed him over. She refused… and told me to run to the forest. When I came back… she was dead."

"Is that so?" He said then turned to leave. _Why should I care? _

"_I was hoping, you could… look after her."_

He froze, the words ringing in his head. He looked back at her then lifted his head slightly. "Jaken!"

Rin's eyes narrowed in curiosity but then the little demon appeared behind the demon. "Yes my lord?"

"You will stay here, until I deem fit for you to leave."

"But… but my lord!"

"That is my order. Stay."

Rin blinked and stood up. "Why are you doing this?"

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh as he turned his back on her. "My reasoning is my own. Be grateful for it. Jaken, I will expect reports every week. I will send A-Un to collect them."

The little imp was left stuck dumb, watching as the demon walked into the house, out the other side and vanished. Jaken bit his lip, holding back tears as Rin went through the house and watched him leave. She smiled. "Thank you."

Out in the forest, Sesshomaru paused and turned his head back towards the house slightly. He sighed and continued on alone.

1


	4. Chapter 4

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 4; The Letters to a Demon. 

Lord Sesshomaru, I by start begging your forgiveness, for whatever I did to deserve this. The human spends most of her time crying and seeing to a rough grave near the edge of the forest. She doesn't speak much. I hope that soon I will be forgiven and allowed to return to your side, as it is all I wish for. Jaken

My lord, I had hoped for a reply to my letter, as you demanded but clearly whatever has made you angry at me, I have not yet redeemed myself. The child continues the way she has been, tending to her garden and grave. There was a group of humans who came to the house, asking for her help. I kept my distance but the child tended to their wounds and soon left. Nothing else happened this week. Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru, this week child has set me to work, she told me to tend to the garden with her. I refused of course. She speaks a little more and cries less, much to my own delight. Little more happened. I hope soon you will forgive me and I may return to your side. Jaken.

My lord, apologies for the delay between my letters, A-un has arrived each week but I have been too busy to write. A large village on the other side of the 'No Forest' was destroyed, and hundreds of refugees came looking for shelter here. It took many weeks to see to all the casualties. Rin spoke to all and helped as much as she could. I helped as well, hence why I had no time to write to you. Please forgive me my lord. Jaken

My Lord Sesshomaru, it has been over a year since you ordered me to remain here, to look over for the human. She often asks about you and what the world is like. She claims never to have left the forest. However as we prepared for dinner, some demons came and tried to kill her. They were nothing but petty deserters from the war and I soon saw to them in a fit manner. Jaken

Lord Sesshomaru, Rin saw me writing last week and asked if I would teach her. She is a fast learner and a good student. Attached is a small letter she wrote and asked me to send to you. Nothing has happened this week. Jaken

_Lorb Sessbomaru,_ _I hope you are well. Jaken is teacbing me how to reab and wrile and I am happy for it. Rin._

Lord Sesshomaru. Things are good here. Rin had a surprise for me this week. It's been five years since I joined her here and she had made me a cake out of Salen flowers and Marrato seeds. It was wonderful. I wish you could have tried some. Her writing is coming along amazing now and she says my healing skills are coming alone. Now when someone is in need of help, I am able to pick the right herbs and mix medicines. I do miss battle and being at your side but the 'No House' has this strange calming effect on any who enter it. Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru. Rin came down with a sickness that hit the local village this week. I have been looking after her and she is recovering. She has taught me well. Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru. Years ago, you ordered me to stay here and look after Rin. I have followed those orders as you asked however, I am need of your permission to leave, just temporarily. Rin's birthday is coming and I wish to get her a gift, as a thanks for looking after me. She loves flowers but in the middle of winter it is hard to find them. I do know of a demon who makes beautiful jewellery and he lives only a week's walk from here. I wish to go and get some them for her. I hope you will allow me. Jaken.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered the letter in his hand that he had just received. He placed it in the box with the others and locked it with a key he kept around his neck. Five years' worth of weekly letters were in the box but he couldn't bring himself to throw them away. _Flowers… _he thought to himself then looked up out his tent at the battlefield.

1


	5. Chapter 5

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 5; Urges of a Demon.

Jaken was out front of the 'No House' with broom Rin had adapted specially for him. He was busy clearing the snow off the path, making it easy to enter the house, humming one of Rin's tunes as he did.

The wind picked up around him and he caught a scent. Turning, he saw the tall white shape of a demon walking towards him, his hands crossed into the sleeves of his kimono. His long fur and hair flowed as he walked in the deep snow, stopping at the front of the path Jaken had cleared.

The little demon dropped his broom and bowed on the cold floor. "My lord. I am so humbled to see you again."

The lord looked at him then at the house. Snow-covered it looked so plain and even more peaceful, a calmness he couldn't explain but already was enjoying. He could see every track that had been made over the last few days. A few people had come and gone recently but now here was no one here but the little demon and the human. Just as he wondered where the human was, he heard her calling.

"Jaken! Jaken are you finished with the path yet? I need you to help with the firewo…." She stopped at the doorway, seeing the new arrival.

Sesshomaru felt the cold wind press in his lungs. _She's changed. _

Her eyes were bright and dark blue as the bark of the trees, her face was slim and fine with a golden glow that stood against the white of winter as much as her black hair stood out against the crisp snow. She was wearing a think long kimono, as red as blood with long sleeves to keep her hands warm.

_How old must she be now? The last I saw her… she as a teen… she's changed so much. _

Rin smiled at him then walked out and gave a small, polite and well-formed bow. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Her voice was gentle and her words new. "You call me by name? You never have before."

"I never knew your name before. Jaken never stopped talking about you."

The demon lord's eyes fell to the still bowed Jaken who was beginning to shiver in the cold. "Jaken." He said, authority rich in his voice. "Go and return to the troops. They are to the south east of here."

"Ddddo you mean it my lord?"

"Yes. Now go."

Jaken bowed several times on the spot then stood and scampered towards the forest, stopping only at the edge to turn to Rin. "Goodbye Rin!" he called then vanished, laughing with joy.

Rin looked at him leave. "Goodbye… Jaken." She sighed then looked at the demon who was still stood there. "I guess this means you think I am old enough to look after myself?"

Sesshomaru stared at her then stepped forward, heading towards her as she stood in the doorway of her home. Slowly he pulled out his hands from his sleeves, revealing a well prepared bouquet of flowers, made up of white roses and green ivy, held together with a single red ribbon. He held it out to her.

"For… for me?" She blinked at it as she took hold carefully. "How… how did you find flowers in the middle of winter?"

"That is not important. Jaken said your birthday was approaching."

"Yes. It's in two days." She looked at the flowers, torching the petals gently. "Would… would you care to come inside?" she stepped to the side, inviting him in.

The demon looked at her then stepped inside. The house had changed over the years again. It was cleaner, in better shape, the large bed now two smaller ones. It looked like it had when he first visited.

Rin went over to side and put the flowers in her hands in a vase, letting them hang for a moment before going to the fire and stoked it with a metal poker. "I'm afraid there is no food at the moment, I was about to start cooking when you arrived."

Steadily, he closed the door behind him. "It is of little consequence. I am not hungry."

She stood from the fire and looked at him but as her smile began to fall, she turned and walked around the room. The demon stood and looked at her. "How is your garden?" he asked, just trying to break the silence.

"It's doing well. I still haven't managed to grow Jolsob root… it's such a hard plant to grow. I often have to go out and look for it in the wild."

"You need to be careful."

Rin nodded as she walked around the room. "I know. I should thank you, lord Sesshomaru, for the flowers and for everything you've done before. Jaken told me about what you did when I was a child. The blessing you placed on me and my mother. The way it keeps demons from hurting me."

He watched her, unmoving where he stood. "It protects you from demons under my control. There are those who would still hurt you. Jaken had often told me of attacks on your life. If he had not been here…" he trailed off, not sure what to say. "And there are humans who would hurt you."

"Very few humans have trouble with me." She said, still walking around the room, not once looking at him. "They may have a problem with a demon I'm tending but never me. And I have nothing of value to steal."

"This house is nothing of value. But you are."

She froze then looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

He was stood by the door, staring at her, as white and pale as the winter outside but as warm and bright as the fire between them. As she watched him, his eyes narrowed slightly and he walked over to her, each step slow and steady.

He stopped right before her.

A breath away from her.

A thin step away from each other.

A force drew him and repelled him.

The force that drew him was stronger. He held her cheek and waist gently and leant in towards her. Their lips met and the demon melted away. His control, his responsibility, his anger, hate and worry melted away, drained out of him.

An urge filled him, part of his demon side so deep and dark he didn't even know it was there until that moment. He pulled the human even closer, his hands pulling her even tighter and closer. He pulled her into him, lifting her off the floor so she was closer to his mouth, not straining his neck to reach her. He just kept kissing her, pulling her in and pushing her away to get a better grip on her.

She couldn't have escaped him. His grip and drive was too strong to let her go now.

She didn't want to be released. She grabbed him, she pulled him into her. She encouraged him to be closer to her. She didn't even moan when he began caressing her, pulling her away clothes. She pushed away at his, a cold sweat filling her body and knotting in her stomach.

The demon had one desire in his mind and body. And he acted on it.

Rin moaned in her sleep, pulling her arm up to her face. It was long past dawn. Normally she'd be up and going on with her normal chores but today she didn't have the energy or desire to wake up. The blanket over her was soft and gentle. Not the one she normally had. It was actually the lord's kimono, draped across their naked forms. The demon was behind her, awake and aware of everything that had happened. He was still fighting the cold blush deep in his body. _Why? Why? Why did I do such a…. It… it was just… it was just an instinct. An instinct I don't understand. And don't want to take control of me again. I can't. _He looked at the sleeping human beside him, his hand running up her arm to her shoulder, causing her to shift slightly. _This human stirs so many strange things in me. Things I don't understand or want to control. _He took a deep breath, leaning into her neck, kissing it once. _I should leave._

As he leant away, he looked at her neck closer. On her shoulder, just under her neck was a small cut, already beginning to heal but it was the shape that bothered him. Somewhere in their night of passion, he had bitten her. Enough to draw blood.

He closed his eyes and tried to think. _She doesn't know what I've done. What it means. _He sighed and turned away, preparing to stand and leave. But that meant removing the fabric that was keeping the human warm and asleep. He thought about leaving the outer layer with her but then, what would his men think when he returned.

_What do I care what they think? _He decided, standing and grabbing his undershirt and swords where they'd been left. He moved as fast but steadily as he could and, with only a brief look back at the human as she lay under his white kimono. Then he vanished.

The smell was so rich and intoxicating. It was just him. Her body ached a little but it was her shoulder that hurt the most. She smiled and opened her eyes, stretching out most of the pain. She ummed and turned to look at him. Her smile dropped instantly as she looked over the bed then the room. He was gone.

She looked at the room then lowered her head, trying not to cry. That was when she noticed what lay across her body. _He left his kimono_.

1


	6. Chapter 6

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 6; I Do Not Care

Sesshomaru gasped as he clutched his shoulder. _Pride be dammed!_ He yelled to his own mind as he staggered away. He was hurt. Really badly as well. His forces had been trying to push back the enemy, determined not to lose this battle but he was struck by an arrow. It hit him square in the shoulder and had pushed right through to the other side, leaving him with a large hole in his arm.

_That was no normal arrow. _He decided, looking back over the wound. Blood kept gushing from it and it would have destroyed any normal demon. _Why won't it heal? It's been hours, the blood should have stopped. _He looked around the mountain path, looking up at the sky. He had only one option. Only one person who could help him. He had spent three years thinking, dreaming, desiring to be near her again and fought away every one of them. Now, he had no chose but to return to the No House. Summoning all his strength, he took to the sky and flew over the war… to the forest, dropping down towards the opening. Agony filled him, his vision blurred and his mind dropped as he went over to the house but he couldn't make it. He dropped to the floor, unable to move but still conscious.

He watched as the recovery room doors opened and a figure walked out and saw him. He wanted to speak, to ask for her help but nothing came out. She walked over, looking at him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin." He managed.

She sighed and knelt next to him, pulling at his shirt to see the wound clear. It was red, bloody and fresh but the amount of blood showed it was growing old. "What happened?"

"Arrow."

"Can you walk?" He shook his head only once. "Alright, don't move, I need to get some supplies."

For the next few hours, Rin tended to his wound, out in the forest where he had collapsed. She leant back after a long break, his blood all over her but she just shook her head. "I don't understand… this wound just won't heal."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as she spoke. "Priestess."

"What?"

"I'm certain… it was a priestess who fired at me."

"Then… maybe there is some kind of spell on you… stopping it from healing." She looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. I have to get you inside. Come on…" she grabbed him and eased him to his feet. He leant hard against her, his weight pushing her to the ground but she managed and got him to a bed. There were others in the recovery room but the demon didn't pay them any attention. He collapsed onto a bed and lay back.

Rin sighed as she looked at him. "At least it's stopped bleeding." She looked at his face but his eyes were closed and his breathing steady. He'd fallen asleep. She smiled then stood, checked on her other patients then left but not to her home, she headed into the forest. She hurried as fast as she could, trying to find the road before it got too dark. She found it and began to follow it, hoping to find someone on the path, preparing for sleep.

She couldn't believe her luck when she saw the red and white of a woman on the road. She walked away from her but with a shout from Rin, the woman stopped and turned to face her. It was an old priestess with a scar down her cheek. She thanked her lucky stars. "Excuse me."

"Can I help you child?"

"Yes. I need your help. I need the help of a priestess."

"Oh? How?" She looked over her clothes. The once green kimono was now stained red with blood and her hands were covered as well. "How did you come to be in such a state?"

"I tend to those who are ill but I have a patient who is wounded and I can't help him. Please, tell me, do know of any spell that may cause an injury not to heal?"

The woman lifted a eyebrow. "Yes. There is such a spell. It is called the '_arrow of never ending damage'_."

"Do you know how to lift it?"

"Unfortunately only the person who cast the spell can undo it."

Rin's face fell. "Do you know anyone who can do it?"

"I know of only three people powerful enough to cast such a spell."

"Where do I find them?"

The woman paused.

Stepping forward, Rin held her hands together, begging. "Please, I need to find someone able to lift the spell. He need my help."

"I can."

"Sorry?"

"I can cast the arrow of never ending damage."

Rin blinked. She was talking to someone who might have harmed Lord Sesshomaru. She swallowed and looked at her closer. "Please…."

"Who is it that has been harmed, that you are so desperate to help?"

"He… he is a demon. But he has looked after me for as long as I can remember. I only wish to replay him."

The priestess stared at her for a moment longer then nodded. "Lead the way."

The healer nodded and began back into the forest, finding her way in the dying light back to her house. The priestess blinked as she looked at the house. "This… this is the No House."

"Yes. Please, he's in here."

She had been gone about an hour but the lord hadn't moved. She came closer to him and looked at the wound, her hand pressing on his skin gently. He jolted awake and stared at her. She smiled back. "It's only me." She looked over her shoulder at the woman then back at the demon. "I brought help." The demon's eyes turned to the woman as she walked to the other side of the bed, looking at him with a cold fixture in her eyes. Rin looked up and smiled. "Is there anything you can do?"

The eyes were fixed on Sesshomaru. "Demon… you are incapacitated. You are unable to move. Even the weakest of hunters could end you now and you could do nothing to stop it."

Sesshomaru flinched and knew it was true. _This is the woman… who wounded me. I can feel her power against me._

Rin just sat by his side, confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

The priestess reached into her sleeve and pulled out a thin blade. "I will save a lot of lives in ending you now." The blade lifted above her head and began on its way down to his heart. Helpless to move, the demon could only watch but Rin suddenly reached out and grabbed the blade as it came down.

The demon smelt her blood and the priestess stopped as Rin pulled the blade out of her hand, ignorant of the injury. "I asked you to come here to help him, not to…" she bit her lip. "My mother had a saying. The war… stays in the trees. If you are not going to help then leave. I will not have violence in my home and I certainly won't have it against Lord Sesshomaru!"

The priestess stared at her. "Why would you do such a thing? He is dangerous. He will think nothing of killing you when he is well."

Rin looked at him, the spell must have loosened as he was able to sit up and look her in the eye. She smiled at him. "If that is what he wants to do then so be it."

The priestess stared at her for a moment then lifted her hand to the demon's shoulder. A soft white light began to glow from her hand, covering the wound. Slowly it began to close and in just a few seconds, nothing was left but a small scar. "There. I have removed the spell." She looked at the demon as he shifted, lifting his newly healed hand and looking at the woman, preparing to kill her.

Rin saw him and grabbed his shoulders, causing him to look at her. Her eyes pleaded with him and soon he lowered his hand, looking away from her.

The priestess looked at them then gave a small cough. "May I speak to you human?"

With a nod, Rin pushed the lord down slightly, indicating for him to rest then stood and walked out of the room into the glade outside. Rin had her head lowered as they walked. "Thank you. For saving him."

For a moment, the old woman was silent as she walked then stopped and turned to Rin. "I did not remove the spell for his good, but as thanks for yours. I have heard of the good deeds of the No House. That is why I removed the spell."

Rin smiled at her. "Whatever your reasons… thank you."

The woman looked at her for a moment then reached over to her, grabbed her shoulder and pulled the fabric to the side, revealing her shoulder. On her skin was still a wound, as strong as it had been the day it was caused. The priestess looked at it then at the girl, letting go of her. "Where did you get that?"

Rin covered it with her hand before pulling the sleeve back over. "I woke up with it one day." It wasn't a lie but after the woman's reaction to Sesshomaru, she didn't want to say that the bite was from him.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A bite."

The priestess looked at her tightly, judging her eyes. She turned away. "You need to be careful around him girl. Never forget, he is a demon." She walked out into the forest, vanishing into the darkness.

Rin stood for a moment, unsure of what had just happened but then returned to the second house. She was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing, pulling his shirt back up over himself. She held in a sob. "You're leaving?"

"I have duties to perform."

"But you're still not well."

"I have had worse injures."

Rin looked down at her hands, the blood from her cut dripping slowly onto the floor. "I… I had hoped you'd stay a little longer."

The demon looked at her. "If you are referring to what happened the last time…" he watched her flinch. "Then you are under an illusion. What happened that night was because of a lacking in my control. An instinct." He moved his eyes away from her, finishing dressing himself. "Do not believe I care for you."

_What am I saying? Of course I care about her. For years she is all I think about!_

Away from him, Rin blinked, looking at her bloody hand. "I see." She took a deep breath then walked over to him… and past him, to the bed behind. She picked up something from the side and held it out in her clean hand. "Take this with you. It will help."

He looked at her hand where she held a small clay pot to him. "I don't…"

"Just take it!" she yelled, her head away from him. "Just take it and go!"

The demon stared at her as he took the pot. He froze for a moment longer, watching her.

"JUST GO!" she screamed.

He jumped slightly then turned his head away and left but at the doorway he paused, already hearing sobs coming from behind. He should have gone back to her.

But he didn't. He kept walking.

1


	7. Chapter 7

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 7; A Ill Wanted Warning

"And we have cut off their access here. We have knowledge that the humans will be pressing forward here. We moved to intersect them at once. The frontline has moved southwards. Our provisions are…."

Sesshomaru held up his hand suddenly, looking at the map before them. "Show me, where are the humans pressing their advance?"

The snake looked at his notes then at the map. He pointed. "Here sir. We are moving to engage them here." He pointed again.

Sesshomaru blinked as he recognised the area. He waved the snake to continue but his eyes were locked on the spot where the battle would take place. The No Forest.

_Rin._

After the meeting he sat down at his desk and wrote a quick letter.

_Rin, _

_The No Forest is not safe anymore. The war is approaching. Prepare for the worst._

_Sesshomaru_

He looked at the letter then scrunched it into a ball and threw it over his shoulder, starting again.

_Rin,_

_I am sorry for how I acted when we last met. You have to understand how painful it is for me to be around a human such as yourself. _

He looked at the letter then gave it the same treatment as the last and tried again. For hours he just sat and tried to write the letter, just to warn Rin that she might be in danger.

Finally he had a letter he approved of.

_Rin, _

_I remembered Jaken teaching you how to read and write and decided to write a letter to you. Our last departing was not as it should have been. I hope to see you again someday but cannot be sure of when. _

_The main reason for this letter is that I have to warn you. The No Forest is no longer safe and soon you may be in danger. It will be best if you leave the forest until the danger has past. I only hope for your safety. _

_Reply._

_Until we meet again. _

_Sesshomaru_

He folded the letter in half and sealed it with wax and his mark before sending it with Jaken to her. A weight lifted from him mind and he found himself able to concentrate.

Jaken returned later that day, nervous as he walked into the lord's tent. "My lord."

"Did Rin receive the letter?"

"Yes my lord."

"Did she read it?"

"Yyyyesss my lord."

"Where is her reply?"

The imp placed a piece of paper on the lord's desk and turned around and walked quickly away. The lord watched him go, curious to why he would leave so quickly. He picked up the letter and recognised the broken wax seal on the back. It was his letter that had been returned. He opened it and read it quickly, looking for something new.

He found it, scribbled in the corner of the letter.

_You have no say in how I live my life. I will remain here at the No House until my last breath. Stay away from me. _

He almost screwed the letter up but he couldn't. Instead he dropped it to his desk and fell into his chair, a hand on his forehead. She tested his patience. He only wanted to protect her. She was his to protect… it was his right and responsibility.

He stood and looked for something to kill.

1


	8. Chapter 8

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 8; Ryuu

Sesshomaru had done his best to keep the war away from the No Forest. He even gave up some territory to the humans in order to keep it safe. His fellow commanders were not pleased with this decision and demanded an explanation. He simply said it was none of their concern.

Rin was forever in his mind. He wrote to her sometimes over the years but his letters were returned unopened. It was irritating. Years had passed. She should have forgiven him.

Enough was enough.

_I have to see her. _

He flew across the forest, heading to the house. He landed in the trees and walked towards the buildings. Rin was out front, seeing to her flowers but she stopped as he came closer. Her eyes narrowed on him. "What are you doing here?" she said, cold and filled with hate.

The demon looked at her then stepped forward. "I have had enough of your treatment of me Rin."

"What treatment? I have returned what you have given me. Why should I care about you?"

His hand closed into a fist. _After everything I did for her…_

"Mom!"

A voice called out and the two looked to see a young boy running out of the house, holding a large bunch of herbs. "Mom, look I did it!"

Rin smiled and knelt down, picking the boy up in her arms and hugging him tightly. "Well done Ryuu, I'll make a healer out of you yet."

Sesshomaru looked at the child in her arms and went stiff. The boy was about five years old, with white hair and dark blue eyes. He could tell from the smell that he was a half demon. He thought back five years. That was when he lost control.

He swallowed.

Never before has such an action taken so much out of him. But then he smelt the air again. The boy was a half demon… but he was not his. The boy smelt of a tiger, not a dog. Rin blinked at him. "Lord Sesshomaru. This is my son, Ryuu."

He smelt the air again. She was lying. The boy was not hers. Ryuu blinked as he looked at the lord, wiggling in his mother's hands to be released. Once on the floor he walked over to Sesshomaru, looking up at him from the floor, smiling and laughing. "Are you a demon?"

"Ryuu, come back here." She looked between the demon and the child. "Don't bother him. He will be gone soon. Now, go back to your practice. I need to talk to him alone."

Ryuu nodded then went inside, giving Sesshomaru one last look then vanishing. Rin stood and stared at him. "Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"I wanted to see you." He walked over to her, looking into the house then at her. "He isn't yours. I can smell it."

Rin didn't flinch, she just looked at him with the same distaste. "No." she walked away from him, towards the forest with him following. "His mother was attacked by demon and became pregnant. She was forced from her home. I found her in the forest, dehydrated and on the edge of death. I took her in and a few months later, she gave birth to Ryuu. But when I woke up the next day, she was gone. And Ryuu was still here." She looked at the demon as he walked alongside her. "She was so ashamed of him, a beautiful little boy… but she ran away from him."

The trees surrounded them as they walked, Rin with her head high. "But I realised something. Demons are different to humans but you're all the same. You don't care about anyone. That little boy… will forever believe I am his mother… because his real one couldn't stand the sight of him." She stopped and was still for a moment. "All my life… it has been the same thing; I tend to sick and wounded. I live in the forest, away from the world with only myself as company with my patients as occasional visitors, often never to be seen again. But… every few years… every now and then… you come here." She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. "I never know when you will arrive or what state you'll be in but I waited for those days. When I would see you again… ever as brief that they are." She stood still for a moment then sighed. "But when I looked at that woman's face… when she looked at Ryuu… I realised… humans hate demons… for more reasons than the war. And that you were right… you could never care for me. Not that you'd want to."

The demon stood, frozen, staring straight ahead away from her.

Rin lowered her head and began playing with her hands. "Basically, Sesshomaru, I never want to see you again. I want you to leave me, and my son, and the No House alone." She turned around and began back. "Just let me deal with my patients and my life."

He stood as she walked past, her hair lifted in the wind until it swung around to face him.

Rin looked at her wrist then at him but he just stared out before him. She pulled her hand but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me! Sesshomaru, let go of me!"

As she pulled to get free, the demon tightened his grip more and more. Eventually she stopped struggling from the pain. She could feel her wrist bones beginning to struggle under his power, preparing to snap. The pure agony kept her still. She just stared at him, pain and anger and sorrow keeping her silent. Finally his grip loosened slightly but kept her still.

The demon blinked as he turned his head to her, using the grip to pull her into him. His arms wrapped around her, pinning her down even as she fought to be free but he was still too strong.

He pushed his head into her shoulder. "You're wrong."

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you have listened to me." His hand moved up her back and to her shoulder, pulling the fabric aside. He gave the scar a brief look. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's where you bit me. It's never properly healed."

"Do you know what it means?"

Her eyes widened at the memory of the old priestess who'd asked the very same question. "No… why?"

The demon was silent for a while. His eyes closed as he chose his words. "It means I chose you my mate."

Rin shivered. "What…" she let out a laugh. "It must have been when you were… '_Lacking in control'_ if I'm correct."

Sesshomaru held in a sigh. "I was wrong to say that to you."

"It was true, wasn't it?"

"No. I was in complete control of my actions… it was my desires I had so little control over. I knew what I was doing."

"Is that so?"

"Rin… you are all I ever think about. For years… you have been on my mind. I use to think that it was the herbs that made me return to this place but… it isn't. It's you… it was you and your mother. All this time, it was _you_ that soothed the anger inside me."

She took a deep breath and blinked. "You don't mean that."

"I have never said a more honest word in my life. Yes, I am a demon. And you are a human. But that does not mean I am incapable of caring for you." His arms squeezed her a little tighter. "Rin, I would protect you to my last breath."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't cope with you shunning me like you have been." He leant back and stroked her cheek gently. "Forgive me. I never should have said what I did."

The deep anger she had been nursing for over three years slowly faded away as she leant into his shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru." She sighed, closing her eyes.

He stood and held her, stroking her hair. He felt at peace and smiled at her before lifting her head and lightly kissing her lips. Her hands crossed his hair, smoothing it backwards off his face. As she leant back, her eyes opened and her hand pulled his hair over his shoulder. She smiled up at him and he smiled back but then she sighed. "I… I have to get back. Ryuu will be worried about me." She turned away from him and began on the walk back, the demon behind her.

He looked at her as they walked. "Tell me, that boy is at least five… I was here just two years ago."

Rin smiled at him. "Well, you were in no state last time we met and… and you did leave quite quickly. I did hope you would stay… so I could introduce you to him."

"I see."

They were silent for a while then she gave a laugh. "You should have seen your face though. When he called me mother…" she laughed again and covered her mouth. "Oh it was priceless."

The demon fought down a blush at his own stupidity. "Do you know much about half demons?"

"Nothing."

"Do you know that many half demons had problems controlling their demonic side?"

Rin gave a shallow laugh. "Oh I know about that!" she looked at him, her eyes wide with understanding. "I thought children were bad at the best of times. I was telling him off for breaking one of my urns. He changed all of a sudden… his eyes changed… they were narrow and… well, I only even seen that look in a demon about to kill something. He ran off into the forest, coming back a few hours later. I followed his tracks and found a family of rabbits that had been… well, I was only just able to identify them as rabbits."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, his mind thinking.

Returning to the house, Ryuu came out and smiled at them. "Mommy!"

"Hi sweet, I'm sorry. Did you get on with your work?"

"Yes but I'm still no good."

"It will come in time." She pushed him towards the house then looked at Sesshomaru. "I guess you're leaving now."

The demon lord looked at her for a moment then took a step forward, stroking her cheek. "I will stay."

"Aren't you needed at the frontline?"

"Maybe. But I will stay here… with you. As long as you will allow me."

She kissed his fingers on her cheek and smiled. "You are always welcome here. Come on inside."

The two entered the house and the demon lord watched as the two went around the house on their normal day. Rin looked at him and smiled. "You could help."

He looked up from where he sat then stood up. "How?"

"Could you get some firewood?"

The high and mighty Lord Sesshomaru, leader and chief of the western forces, was being asked to do household chores. Anyone else he would have killed. Rin… he smiled and nodded.

He did as asked and as the sun began to set, Rin sent Ryuu to bed. The demon held her shoulder and lead her outside, sitting down and pulling her close to his shoulder. Blinking, Rin pulled herself into him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I have control." He said, pulling her even closer.

The warm sunlight pressed against them both as it began to set below the trees. Rin smiled as she looked up at him while he looked at the sun. "How long are you staying?"

His eyes shifted slowly to her. "As long as I wish."

"Come on, you can't stay forever."

"I know. But I will stay as long as I can." He held her closer, playing with her hair. "I have no intention of leaving anytime soon."

Smiling a little more, she pulled herself onto his shoulder and in the nock of his arm, closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

1


	9. Chapter 9

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 9; Staying.

_**Thank you VERY MUCH to Syao Blossoms for finally giving me a name! Ryuu! Or Dragon. Odd since he's a half tiger but… *shrug* I asked for a name and I got a name!**_

Stretching and yawning, Rin looked around her little house. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She almost screamed at her own stupidity but she couldn't. She wasn't angry at him. She held her shoulder slightly and stood.

She yawned again as she walked over to Ryuu's bed, preparing to shake the little boy awake when she realised the bed was empty. Ill made and empty. She looked around the room again but there was no one there, no sign of the boy.

"Again."

She blinked at the voice. _Sesshomaru?_

It was coming from outside, out back in the gardens. She walked slowly to the back door and pulled it open, looking to see the demon and half demon stood before a large log of wood. Rin looked at the wood as her adopted son punched it, the lord's eyes on him carefully. "Sesshomaru…" she said, stepping forward and the two stopped. "What's going on?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's been teaching me how to fight." Ryuu said, excited.

Rin's face became a mask that could rival Sesshomaru's. Her eyes turned to him and he actually had to look away. "What?"

The full blooded demon stepped over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Rin, he needs to know."

"This is a place of healing. I will not have my son taught how to attack and be violent."

"I was teaching him how to defend himself." He leant over her ear slightly. "Rin, he needs to know. He does not belong to either side, he will be in danger for the rest of his life. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He kissed her ear gently and felt her sigh. He gave himself a crooked smile. _I'm beginning to learn the_ rules_ of this game_.

"Alright, not nothing too much, he's only young." She leant away from him and looked at the boy. "You be good and do as Lord Sesshomaru tells you."

Ryuu nodded madly, a broad smile on his face. Rin rolled her eyes and went back inside.

Over the next few days, Sesshomaru taught Ryuu a few moves that would help him defend and block hand to hand attacks as well as having long deep conversations with him about battle. Ryuu was a good student but impatience. Rin would watch from the side as they trained, smiling at the two of them.

When Ryuu was in bed, the two adults would often just sit outside, in silence and watch the sunset, sometimes talking about little things. Twice Sesshomaru dragged Rin to the forest where he 'lost control' of himself. Neither minded.

A few people came to the house, looking for help. They eyed Sesshomaru carefully but Rin told them to ignore him and they did, too in need of help to care who was around but they left quicker than many other patients.

Two weeks had passed since Sesshomaru had come to stay with Rin and Ryuu. He often walked around without his fur or amour or swords, a constant small smile on his face, a satisfaction filling him in being with his mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin, Ryuu and Sesshomaru turned to the known and annoying voice. Sesshomaru held up his hand to Ryuu, stopping him from his training. Suddenly a small imp appeared from the bushes; looked over the trio then ran over, bowing, tears in his eyes at the lord's feet. "My lord Sesshomaru! I have been so worried! I have been looking for you for days."

"Jaken, you knew where I was."

"Yes but I wasn't expecting you to still be here. You went missing two weeks ago." He bowed even further into the ground. "The humans have advanced and we are in need of your expertise. You are needed."

From behind him, Rin walked over and held his shoulder lightly. "I guess you'll be leaving now."

Sesshomaru turned back to her, his smile vanishing. "I'm sorry."

"We both knew this could never be forever." She smiled and leant up, kissing his cheek gently. Sesshomaru almost stopped her, not wanting Jaken to see but she was quick and he still had his head down. "Just come back soon."

"I won't be long. A week, maybe two."

She gave him a sly smile. "Don't lie to me. You know you will be a few years."

"No, I will return in two weeks." He held her shoulder then gave her a hug. "I will." He stepped away from her and turned to Ryuu. He knelt next to him, looking him in the eye. "Continue with your training and look after your mother."

"I will Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon stood, gave Rin a final smile then followed Jaken out into the forest, giving him a kick as he did.

Rin smiled at him, wondering if he really would return in just a few weeks.

Once the army was dealt with, put back in order and given directions, Sesshomaru called Jaken in to see him. "YYess my lord?"

"Summon all members of the army who are of white tiger descent."

"Yes my lord."

In less than an hour, twelve demons were stood before the lord, their backs straight as they wondered why the commander had summoned them. Slowly, Sesshomaru walked up and down the line, looking over each and everyone of them but paying special attention to their eyes.

Half way down, he stopped and looked at one of them extra carefully. He lifted his hand and dismissed the rest. The unfortunate demon was called into his tent.

Ryuu was busy with his training while Rin was in the recovery room, tending to her patients. She left to get fresh water when she saw something in the trees. A lone white figure stepped out. She smiled, ran over and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

"You… you really meant it… that you'd only be gone two weeks."

The demon smiled at her. "Of course."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ryuu cried, running over to him, smiling widely.

"Ryuu, you have been behaved?"

"Of course."

Rin smiled at them then nodded to the house. "Are you coming in?"

He nodded and the three went inside, Ryuu soon showing the demon how he had improved over the last two weeks. The demon gave him a little smile then lifted something from his side. That was when Rin noticed that instead of two swords, the lord had three and was removing one of them. "This is for you Ryuu."

Ryuu stared, wide eyed, amazed as he took the sword. "What? Really? For me?"

"I will teach you how to use it but until I think you are ready, you must promise me, you will not be foolish with it."

Ryuu nodded, holding the sword close to his chest but Sesshomaru turned to Rin who was giving him a cold glare. "A word?" He walked over to her and looked down, calm and cool. She just stared at him. "Frist fighting, now a sword? You're going too far Sesshomaru."

"It isn't just a sword Rin. It is a barrier."

"A barrier?"

"It will harness his demoic powers, draw them away from him and control them. It will stop what happened the other week from happening again."

"What '_happened the other week'_?" Rin said, shock filling her eyes.

The lord swore inside his mind. The human looked at her son, her eyes narrow and piercing as only a mother could manage. Ryuu clutched the sword tighter. "He made me promise not to say."

Deep, deeper than anything else, Sesshomaru had a small fathering instinct that rested somewhere along with the instinct to be with Rin. This instinct took over his mind for a second. _Great, get me in trouble with you mother! _He didn't say it but the thought made him laugh… in his head. But he didn't out loud, seeing Rin's cold stare. He held up a hand and cupped her cheek. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Sesshomaru."

"I dealt with it."

She held her stare for a little longer then sighed and looked away. "You are a nightmare, you know."

The demon smiled then kissed her forehead. "I know."

1


	10. Chapter 10

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 10; The Worst Place to be Human (Yeah, rubbish title but for the moment, it'll do.)

"Come on Ryuu! Concentrate!"

"I'm trying mother!" Ryuu cried as he tried to attack Sesshomaru but the demon blocked him easily.

Rin laughed from the side of the ring. Her son had grown stronger and braver under Lord Sesshomaru's irregular teachings. His half demon side kept him strong and fast while his human side allowed him to age and act as a normal boy. But all his skills and traits, he was no match for his mentor.

Finally he managed a hit but Sesshomaru stared at him coolly. "Very good Ryuu."

Panting, Ryuu stood up and bowed. "You let me win."

"Any human would have tired by now."

"And a demon?"

"A little longer but you are still a child."

Ryuu cringed slightly. "I _am_ elven years old."

"A child." Sesshomaru muttered as he walked over to Rin, holding her by the waist. "I have to return."

She smiled and nodded, looking down at the floor. "When will you come back?"

"Soon. I will send word."

The human looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss before letting go and stepping back. "You better go."

Sesshomaru nodded then looked at Ryuu. "Take care of her and keep up your training." Ryuu nodded then bowed. The demon looked over the two then took to the sky.

Rin sighed when he was out of sight then looked at the young boy. "Wash up then come and have dinner."

The boy nodded, sheathed the sword he'd nicknamed 'Mentā kara' or 'from a mentor' then went to get his food. The two laughed and talked over their food and soon settled for the night. As Rin washed up their dinner pots, she heard something from outside. The sound of horses in the forest. She went outside to see who it was as a group of humans came marching limply though the forest. She hurried over to their leader as he saw her. "Excuse me." She said, smiling her best. "Are you hurt?"

The man looked down at her. He was exhausted. "There… there are wounded among us. But many of us simply need a place to rest."

"How many of you are there?"

"Around fifty. Please, can you help us?"

"Of course. This is the No House. Myself and my son will tend to any who need it. You are welcome to rest." She turned her head to the house. "Ryuu! Ryuu come here please! We have patients!"

Ryuu appeared at the doorway instantly. The leader looked at him, his eyes narrowed as the boy came over to the human. "What do we need mother?"

"I don't know yet but get some blankets and prepare a fire and food." He nodded and ran back into the house. The leader looked at the boy then at Rin as he dismounted. "That boy…"

"He is a half demon."

"You are his mother?"

"No, I adopted him. Please, call your wounded forward so I may tend to them. The rest of you may sleep here. There is a stream to the east that your horses can drink from." She nodded politely then ran to the house, calling instructions to her son.

The leader looked at her then at his men before barking orders.

More than half of the force was wounded and Rin had her work cut out dealing to them all. A few were past even her skills but many she could help and did. Those who were just tired were given warm food and blankets and placed somewhere to sleep. At last, Rin was finished and able to sit and rest, Ryuu by her side.

If she had known how long these men had been away from the world, how long since they had seen a woman and how they could tell the boy was her child and a half demon, perhaps she wouldn't have slept some close to them. The next morning, many of the men had their strength back and the wounded were recovering.

Knelt next to one, she smiled at him as she rubbed ointment into his arm. "Is that better?"

"Much thank you."

Bristling, Rin stood and turned around to face the person who was speaking. It was one of the men who was unharmed as he rubbed her backside. She stared at him coldly then gave him a brief look. "If you are not hurt, please leave me alone."

"Oh but I am hurt."

"Really, where?"

With a lecherous smile, he pointed to his crotch. "Why, right here. Why don't you give me some of that ointment?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and turned her head to her side. "Sorry, I don't can't help what the gods gave you." She turned her back quickly on him, wanting to get away but the man grabbed her from behind, turning her to face him.

"I wasn't asking."

For a moment Rin just stood there then lifted her other hand and slapped him across the face, hard enough to leave a long red mark on his cheek. He let go but the others turned to her and soon she was surrounded. Biting her lip, she looked at the man she'd attacked.

He gave a chuckle. "Oh? So, maybe you only like demons. Your own people not good enough for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That boy. He's your son… and he's a half demon. So… you must have slept with a demon."

Although Ryuu was not her son, she knew she had slept with a demon. Lord Sesshomaru. She swallowed and turned to push past the men. "Let me through." But they stopped, turned her around and pushed her towards the man who grabbed her and punched her across the face.

"Mother!"

She heard the voice from outside the circle. She lifted her head to see Ryuu crawl between their legs and run to her. "You leave my mom alone!" he said, pulling the man's arm.

The man chuckled at him then let go of Rin and turned to the boy, lifting his punch and knocking the boy away. "Pathetic half-breed." He spat but Ryuu stood and drew Mentā kara. The man laughed freely at that. "Oh? Little boy has a little sword does he?"

"You leave my mom alone!"

The man laughed then leant back and kicked the boy backwards. His other men grabbed hold of him and held him down while the other man pulled Mentā out of his grip and threw it away. Then he threw the boy a few punches.

Rin screamed and cried from across the ring, unable to do anything as the men also held her in place.

After a while, Ryuu was covered in bruised, had a few cuts and nearly out cold. The soldier looked at him then nodded to the side and his companions threw the boy outside the ring before returning to Rin.

Ryuu cried a little as he fought to remain awake but his demon side was beginning to take control, keeping him alive.

_Whatever you do Ryuu, you must never let go of this sword. If you do, the results may be disastrous for any around. Including your mother. I know what dangers could come… I have a half-brother who is also a half demon like you._

"LordSesshomaru…" he muttered to himself as he reached out and took hold of the sword once again. His other side slowed but it kept him awake. He listened to his mother as she was punched and kicked behind him. Taking a deep breath he legged it to the forest. Not many saw him and those who did didn't care.

He ran, breathless and in agony, tears falling from his eyes. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried into the trees.

The trees around him blew in the wind and he sobbed for a while, unable to do anything to help his mother. He had no idea where Sesshomaru was or how to reach him. By the time he did, his mother…

"Ryuu."

Ryuu looked up, tears falling from his eyes. In the trees, walking quickly to him, was the familiar shape of his mentor. He let out a loud cry and ran to him, arms wrapped around his neck as he knelt to him but the demon didn't hug him, he pushed him back and looked at his face. It was the blood that had drawn him so quickly back to the No Forest. "What happened? Where's Rin?" Now that he was here, the two different blood sources were clear.

Ryuu cried for a moment. With little time to waste, Sesshomaru shook him roughly. "Ryuu! Where is Rin?"

"At home. Men… are hurting her."

The demon's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around the child and stood. "Hold on, tight." With the child holding on to him, the demon broke into the fastest run he could, heading to the No House. Every second the smell of blood grew. _Rin… hold on._

The boy had been running for a while. He had almost made it to the edge of the forest. But Sesshomaru was fast. He made it back to the house in just a few seconds. He stopped just in the clearing before the house.

The men had stopped, sitting and laughing as they decided who should go first with the discarded Rin. Her sobs could be heard across the clearing and her face was a mask of cuts, bruises and blood. Almost dropping Ryuu, Sesshomaru pointed behind him. "Stay back." He hissed, his eyes already glowing red with the pure anger. He stepped forward and the grass at his feet turned black and burnt.

The humans had no idea he was there until the first was decided and stepped towards Rin. The men broke to watch… as their companion fell to his knees, his hands cut cleanly off.

A whip of green light showed them who was the attacker. They stared at the red eyes and covered their eyes as wind picked up around them. "A demon!" someone shouted.

How wrong they were.

This was not _a_ demon. He was _the_ demon.

A red light covered the lord as he jumped into the sky. The light in the sky grew suddenly and became huge new form, a demon as large as the trees around them. It snarled at the humans, each tooth as long as they were tall. They stared at it, shaking until it moved.

Then they ran.

But they would never be allowed to run. For a while the great dog demon, the powerful Lord Sesshomaru chased each and every one of them, killing them painful. No one was spared. At last, his anger was subsided and he managed to return to his other form. At the No House he found Ryuu, knelt next to his mother, wiping blood off her face. His eyes were still red from crying but he looked grown up in tending to her.

The amount of blood was fading in the trees and her face was less in pain. Ryuu looked up at him. "I gave her some popti, to help with the pain and I've washed the wounds."

Sesshomaru nodded as he knelt next to her. _How long was I hunting those humans? _He looked back at her. "Rin…" he held her cheek then looked around them. _She can't stay here. _Carefully, he lifted Rin into his arms. "Listen to me Ryuu, I am taking Rin somewhere safe but I cannot take you with me as well. I will send someone to get you but you have to remain here."

The child looked at him. "But… I'm scared."

The demon took a moment. "You have to be brave."

The boy looked at him for a moment then nodded, giving him a smile like his mother's.

The lord looked at him then held Rin closer and took to the sky. He could feel her pain and breathing. _How could I let this happen… _he thought to himself as he took her to the only place he knew she would be safe.

The line between the two forces was nothing more than the blackened ground where the trees had been destroyed with the poison of demon and the attacks of the humans. On the far west was the demon camp, a temporary fortress at least seven hundred meters wide and ten hundred across, housing hundreds of thousands of demons as well as armoury, blacksmiths and stables. That was where Lord Sesshomaru took Rin. He landed right next to his tent, a luxury he had never before needed or welcomed until that day. It was almost as large as Rin's side of the No House with thin curtains to break up the bedroom and study.

Carefully he went to the large bed made up of several blankets and pillows and carefully placed Rin down, covering her slowly. He heard footsteps and recognised them as Jaken's. The imp was saving him a job.

"My Lord, I am so grateful for your re…"

"Rin is hurt Jaken. She taught you how to tend to humans. Go to the No House and return with anything you need. And bring back the boy."

"Boy my lord?"

"You will know when you see him. Go now and return quickly."

"Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat next to Rin, stroking her face. _Bringing her here was a mistake. She's in more danger from the other demons than the soldier. But I couldn't leave here there._

"Sesshomaruuuuu!"

Sesshomaru stood quickly and pulled the curtain over his side chamber as he went to address the female panther demon who was approaching his tent. He lifted his head. "What do you want Toran?"

"The whole camp is already abuzz. Apparently, you just brought a human here."

The lord lifted his head slightly and brushed his hair aside. "As if anything I do is of importance to you. Shouldn't you be with your own men in the East?"

Toran pressed her hands on his desk and pushed herself back, stretching backwards. "Well, since you keep on disappearing, the other commanders and I decided that I would come and watch over things until you returned."

"Well, I'm back now. You can return to your own men."

"Oh you spoil sport." She chuckled, running a hand down her hair. "Besides…" she stepped around the desk, her eyes on the curtain. "You haven't even introduced me to your human."

Before she was even level with him, Sesshomaru drew his sword and pointed it at her neck. She stopped, her skin only slightly pressed against it. Her eyes turned, surprised, to him. "Would you really kill me? A fellow commander? Just to protect your little secret?"

"What secret?"

Toran chuckled slightly. "Really? You think people don't know?" She lifted her hand to the sword and slowly lowered it from her neck and to the floor, her hand moving up is slowly to his wrist. "The one about your father." Her hand went up his arm to his shoulder. "About… his silly idea… that if a human… and demon…" her hand moved to his neck. "Mated… freely… then there would be no reason for the war." She chuckled, holding his head to hers, as if to kiss him. "It cost him his life. And your little half-breed half-brother was born… and even now, he goes around, trying to stop the war with a human." She laughed and pushed herself away quickly, laughing at him. "You think you can do what your father failed?"

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned his head to the side. "Have you ever heard of the No House?"

The panther blinked at it then nodded, holding her hand to her cheek. "Yes, I have. I thought it was a legend until one of my brothers was healed there. Strange place, the women heal humans and demons."

"I would never admit this to anyone but a fellow commander but the woman at the No House saved my life."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded back to the bed. "And that is her."

The panther looked curious as she walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, looking at the human. Her eyes widened a little. "She's in a bad state."

"She was attacked by some humans. I brought her here so Jaken can see to her wounds, repaying the debt I owe her."

Toran looked at him for a moment, judging him but then shrugged. "If it is a life debt… then I can understand. And I owe the No House for protecting my brother. But I will advise you…" she looked back at him as she walked to the entrance. "Once she is well, I'd get her out of here… before someone else attacks her." she waved a hand over her shoulder. "And believe me, she won't live through it."

Sesshomaru watched as she swaggered out then fell to his chair and cursed his bad luck. He looked back at Rin then went over to her, sitting down and stroking her hair slowly.

"My lord!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Blinking, he stood and watched as Jaken and Ryuu came running in to him, both with their arms filled with herbs. He looked at them and his eyes narrowed on Jaken. "What took so long?"

"My apologies my lord. The house had been ransacked."

"Everything's been destroyed." Ryuu added. "It took forever to find anything useable."

"Very well. Jaken, see to Rin's wounds. Ryuu, come with me, you must be hungry."

3


	11. Chapter 11

Title 07/10/2011

Chapter 11; Healing

Trembling, Rin forced her eyes open, only to find one eye refused. Something was prodding her side, pressing against her ribs.

"Three… four and five."

"Jaken." She croaked, turning to see the imp as he pressed his hands against her side, checking her ribs as he had taught her. She managed half a smile, her cut lip pulling from it. "What's the diagnosis?"

The little demon smiled back, remembering how she'd ask the same question in teaching him. "Five broken ribs, three on one side, two on the other, minor lacerations to the face and arms… some internal bleeding." His smile fell a little. "You won't be walking anytime soon."

Rin sighed as she looked away then up at the red ceiling. It sagged and moved in the wind outside. She tried to sit up but her sides complained and she was forced to stop.

Jaken looked at her as she tried to move. "Rin, you stupid thing, keep still!"

"Where am I?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought you to the camp."

"Camp? You mean… the demon one?"

"Yes but don't worry, you're safe here."

"My safety isn't what's worrying me, it's Ryuu's."

The imp blinked then smiled to the side, looking down at some herbs. "Don't worry about him. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't left his side."

"He's here?" Rin yelled, bolting up then collapsing back in agony.

Across the camp, Sesshomaru held up his hand to the half demon as they trained. He stood still for a moment then looked at the boy. "Your mother's awake."

The boy almost dropped his sword before running back the way he'd come to the large red tent at the brink of the fortress. He charged inside, skidding to a stop before the bed. He looked at the human then smiled, kneeling by her side and putting his head on her chest. "Mom…"

"Ryuu." She said, stroking his hair back off his face. "You're alright."

The half demon looked up, the cuts and bruises he'd received in the fight already fading away while Rin's would take weeks, even months to heal. He looked at her then let out a sob, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! If… if I'd been stronger…"

"You did your best Ryuu. I can ask for nothing else. There were so many… I was worried you'd get hurt." She smiled and held his cheek, wiping a tear away. "I'm gonna be alright. I taught Jaken everything I know."

Ryuu smiled back and nodded before putting his head back on her chest, closing his eyes. As she brushed his hair back, her eyes lifted to Sesshomaru who was stood looking over them both. The human smiled as he came closer and knelt down. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru… thank you."

He nodded and cupped her cheek slowly dragging his fingers down her chin. He sighed as he saw the bruises. He fought down the need to kill, knowing those responsible were already dead. "You will be alright?"

"I will. Don't worry about me."

_That's all I ever do._

Rin's recovery was slow. She was stuck in bed by more than her injuries and the medicine. Every demon in the camp knew of the human and Toran hadn't kept her mouth shut on why she was there. Now everyone knew that their great leader had required help from a human. But then, some of the demons had also been saved by the No House and Rin so had understanding to his debt.

The thing that confused them most of all, was Ryuu. They could smell and see he was half human and half demon. That was a bother to them but not one to act on; their army was made up for a small per cent of half demons, kicked out by the human.

His age was a point they wondered on; he was only a child, possible the youngest in the army but again, war changes people.

The thing that got all the demons so confused and interested in the half breed was the way Lord Sesshomaru walked around with him, teaching him the ways of war and battle. They were often seen talking, fighting and walking around the camp, the boy constantly interested and alert.

"Do you think he's the father?"

"Can't be his. The boy smells like a tiger."

"Then why's the lord looking after him?"

"Wait… do you remember Byak?"

"Yeah… what ever happened to him?"

"He went missing. Ask me, that boy smells like him."

"So, maybe he's Byak's son?"

"Maybe. He did have a taste to the extreme."

Ryuu looked over at them as he hid in the shadows, listening in then walked away to the tent, looking at Sesshomaru as he sat at his desk, working. "Lord… lord Sesshomaru?"

Lifting his head from his work, the lord nodded. "Yes Ryuu?"

"Who… who's Byak?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I overheard some demons talking about him. They think… he's my father."

Sesshomaru looked back at his work. "He is."

"Can… can I meet him?"

The demon lifted his eyes again. "I'm afraid you can't."

"Why?"

"He's dead."

Ryuu blinked for a moment then sighed. "Oh."

"Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to meet him Ryuu. He hated half demons. He would have killed you on sight." He looked back at his work. "Why don't you see your mother for a bit? You shouldn't be out there without myself or Jaken."

The half demon nodded and went to see the human while the lord looked over his tent, remembering how he had confronted the tiger about his child. The demon had _laughed_ at Lord Sesshomaru and told him that if he ever met the child, he would kill it. The commander had killed him and had the bones used to make Mentā kara.

_He doesn't need to know. Not yet. _He thought as he returned to his work.

"Rin… you shouldn't be up." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her, grabbing her just before she slipped. "Get back to bed."

Ryuu appeared by her side, looking at her fiercely. "Mom, Sesshomaru's right. You should be sat down."

"Both of you, I know what I'm doing. I'll heal better if I get some exercise." She pushed away then sighed. "But maybe that's enough for now."

The two helped her back into bed and sat down, Ryuu bringing over a tray of food which they all picked from, talking and chatting. Rin slowly lowered her food and sighed. "Sesshomaru… I think I should return to the No House."

Stares shot at her. "You're not well enough yet."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's right. We don't have to go home just yet."

Rin looked at the boy. "I was thinking _I_ should return Ryuu, not you."

The boy blinked. "You mean… you think I should stay?"

"Yes. You've really been settling in here. It's more you to be here than at the house."

"But you'd be on your own."

"I've been on my own before. You're old enough to make your own mind."

Sesshomaru looked at her, his face blank. "I don't want you to be on your own Rin."

"Come on Sesshomaru…"

"What if this happens again? I won't be there to protect you."

"The No House is a…"

"Don't give me that Rin!" he yelled at her, making the others jump. "No House is the No House but you are my mate! I want you protected." The others stared at him, unable to believe what he was saying. After a while, he cooled down and looked away from them. "I mean it."

Ryuu smiled and nodded. "I understand, Sesshomaru. I will stay with Rin."

"Ryuu…"

Ryuu looked back at his mother, smiling. "Mom, Sesshomaru has done so much for us, the least I can do is look after you for him."

Sesshomaru gave him a smile and held his shoulder. "Thank you Ryuu."

Rin sighed and lowered her head. "Well, we should leave soon."

"When you're well."

"Sesshomaru, you think do you think Jaken and I just sit here and don't talk to each other? I know how much trouble me being here has caused you."

"I don't care what other demons say about you being here, Rin. You are here as my guest."

"That's not what Jaken has told me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's told me of the rumbles. That some of your men are thinking of trying to over throw you."

"I've heard. And I dealt with it."

"But that's only the ones you know about. Sesshomaru, I talk to my patients, I know how war and command work. It's dangerous for me to be here, to both myself and you. I want to go home."

The demon lord looked at her then at the boy then back at her. "You will write?"

She laughed, knowing she'd won. "Of course."

Jaken at the front, Rin in the middle and Ryuu at the end, the group prepared to leave, looking down from the two headed dragon. Rin smiled, holding Sesshomaru's hand. "Come visit soon."

"I will. Jaken, get them home quickly." He looked at Ryuu and nodded. "Look after her."

"Of course."

"And keep up your training." He said as they began to leave.

The two looked back, smiling.

"_I know for someone like you, time and death are meaningless. You have never felt the fear of your own life passing. I've had this feeling that something might happen to me. Something might happen that will take Rin away from me."_

The lord blinked as the words filled his head, the last memory of Sarah filling his mind.

He blinked again and shook it away. Why would such a foolish thought come to him now? He brushed it away and went about his business.

The years past.

For a demon, they passed quickly and almost without notice.

For a human, they passed slowly and with each day as a memory.

Rin and Sesshomaru were in constant contact, always writing to each other, their letters long and detailed. Then, Rin stopped replying. He would have sent Jaken but the imp had been promoted and no longer at his side. He wanted to go himself but the war had taken a turn and now he was constantly on the attack or defence, no time to rest like it had the last few years.

After a particularly nasty attack, Sesshomaru retreated back to his tent and sighed, his mind filling with Rin. He was worried but had no way of checking on her.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

A familiar scent filled his nose.

Sitting up, he took another breath and gave a small smile. He hurried out, following his nose. He ended up at the medical wing. He looked around at the men, trying to narrow down the smell.

He found who he was looking for and felt a little disappointed. In the years apart, he must have mixed up their scents. It was a half demon in the medical wing. He walked slowly over to the half demon as he knelt wrapping a bandage around a arm. "Ryuu."

Standing, Ryuu turned to him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru slowly looked him up and down. He had specks of blood over him but none his own. He was a young man now, like many in the army but his face had more human than demon appearance, rounded and smooth. His eyes were bright and his hair cut short to his ears. At his side was the same sword he had been given years ago but, as Sesshomaru had ordered, the sword had grown to match his age.

The half breed gave him a smile. "Surprised to see me?"

"A little. Rin stopped replying to my letters. Has something happened?"

Ryuu sighed, his hand on the sword. "Can we walk?"

The two left the tent silently, walking out into rest of the camp. "Has something happened?"

Ryuu took a moment to think as he walked. "Rin's dead."

His steps faltered for a moment but the other kept moving and he was forced to follow. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"She became ill. I still don't know what she caught but it was nasty. I've never seen anything like it before or since. I offered to go and get you, to bring you to her but she didn't want me to." He reached under his jacket, pulling something out. "But she asked me to bring you this."

He passed the demon the brown paper, folded over and sealed. He took the letter but looked at the young man. "What of you?"

Ryuu smiled at him. "Well, if you'll have me, I want to join the army under your command. I'm a good medic and I can fight, thanks to you."

"Is that what Rin wanted?"

"Mom wanted me to live as I want to live… and I want to be here. You're… you're very important to both myself and my mother. Being with you has always been the only place I feel like I belong."

Sesshomaru looked at him then at the letter in his hand. "Very well. Go wait in my tent, I will make the arrangements."

The half demon bowed slightly then turned and walked away, leaving Sesshomaru with a letter in his hands. He turned it over a few times then walked to the stables where he knew it would be quite. Ensuring he was alone, he broke the seal and opened the letter.

_My dear and wonderful Sesshomaru,_

_I have no doubts that this letter will make its way to you. Ryuu is as strong and brave as you are. I see so much of him in you that it sometimes hurts. The years have passed since our last meeting and with each one that goes by, I see him change and myself but I know deep in my heart that you will be the same as the image in my mind. _

_You might not know this but I'm now almost forty years old. You're probably mad that I didn't let Ryuu try and get you while I was ill but I just didn't want you to see me now. I'm not the same as when we last met. But that is how I want you to remember me; as the young, healthy woman I was. Not this husk I have become. Forgive me for my vanity._

_In the time I have lived, I have never found anything that made me as happy, as when I was with you. In this world, and the ones beyond and before, I have never felt as strongly as I feel about you. I love you Sesshomaru. I have always loved you, ever since I was a little girl._

_I have never been scared of you and I have never hated you, even when I said I did. It was just to protect myself from the pain of leaving and loosing you._

_With myself being human, and you a demon, I knew there was always a risk but I never cared, no matter what happened between us, I would always love you. And from the look in your eyes, when we were together, sat in the garden or lying in bed together, I knew you loved me as well, even if you would never say it. That is what has kept me going all these years, knowing you loved me as much as I loved you._

_I'm no longer in this world but I live on, in both you and Ryuu._

_I wish I had kissed you more. That I had shown how much I love you more. I wanted you to know that. _

_I love you Sesshomaru. _

_When I've finished writing this, I plan on telling Ryuu to live his life as he wants, even if that means joining the army. I want him to be happy and if that leads him to be by your side, then so be it. If he chooses this, please look after him. _

_I will always be with you. I will always remember you. I will always, always hold you in my heart. _

_And I will always love you._

_And I love you._

_I can't say it enough. I love you, Lord Sesshomaru. _

_Thank you for everything you did for me and my mother and my son. _

_Never will I say goodbye to you. We will meet again. Someday even a demon dies and I will wait for that day._

_Until then._

_Rin_

Sesshomaru stared at the paper for a moment until he realised his hand was shaking. He fought he was about to lose control but his knees gave way and he fell to the floor and covered his face. His breath came short and sharp and he didn't know what to do.

Finally he stood and ran to his tent. Ryuu was there, looking at something on the wall. He turned to the demon and blinked at him. "My lord?"

Sesshomaru looked at him then smiled, walking over and giving him a loose hug. "I loved your mother. And I never told her."

"But she knew. She always knew."

The demon looked at the wall for a moment and felt the pain grow in his chest. He let it out quickly and found more followed.

Ryuu looked at the man he saw as a father and gave a soft smile as he cried into his shoulder.

**The End.**

3


End file.
